


Ezio, Haytham, Altair/Female Baby Reader - Fatherly Instincts

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, assassins taking care of baby reader, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: A sort of "x Reader" story though not really XD; After reading through a LOT of deviantART user pandanotes' stories, I felt like making my own but with a bit of a twist. For some reason I pictured the reader as a baby and Ezio, Altaïr and Haytham all having to look after her, just sounded like a cute plot in my mind x3 (and just because Haytham, Altair and Ezio are my favourite AC characters too x3)I hope you enjoy! I apologise that the story is long though ^^;A few notes on what words mean within the story:(e/c) - Eye Colour(y/n) - Your Name'Bene' - Good'Grazie' - Thank You'Prego' - I beg your pardon'Piccina' - Little one
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Haytham Kenway/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quite the confusing week for yourself. You first found yourself within mixed time periods, due to the Animus becoming unstable. You then somehow found yourself as a small infant, due to the Animus sending you back TOO far into your ancestor's time.

The surroundings which you were in were all mixed up in your eyes too. You could vaguely recognise one of the bridges from Venice as well as a harbour from Boston and a tower from Acre but you were so confused that you gave up on wondering what had happened.

As a small infant, you felt your body to be much weaker from your regular assassin self. Your assassin robes were scattered around you. You felt helpless and alone. You shivered from the cold breeze in the air around you before crying out, desperately, for help.

Nearby, a tall figure, wearing a white hooded robe with crimson red lining, turned their head to face you. The figure walked towards you and knelt down in front of you, gently caressing your face. You made a small noise of surprise as you soon opened your (e/c) eyes to look up at the figure.

"Who would leave an infant, as small as you, all by yourself?"

Your eyes gazed up at the figure, who had very masculine features. He had soft brown eyes and luscious brown hair. He also had a bit of bristle under his nose and chin. You squealed happily as the young male chuckled and gently placed a hand on your head.

"Do not worry... I will help you find your mother."

You looked up curiously as the young male picked you up and held you in his arms. You immediately felt the heat from his body warming you up and snuggled into his chest, feeling more comfortable. Somehow you know that you could trust him so pretty soon you fell fast asleep in his arms. The young male let out a small chuckle as he held you but he soon turned his attention to the ground next to you. He noticed your assassin robes on the ground, scattered around. 

The stranger knelt down and picked up your robe before inspecting it closely. He then wrapped the robe around you like a blanket and continued to held you close.

"You are... an assassin too? Then again, you do look very familiar, especially that scar on your cheek. I am certain I have seen it before. You must be (Y/n)! But, you are an infant, how is this possible?"

Unbeknown to you and the young male, another figure was observing from the top of a nearby building. As the stranger began to walk through the street, a mysterious figure jumped down in front of him. You woke up quickly and cowered in fear as you held onto the male's sash. The young male held you in protective manner as he drew out his hidden blade, ready to attack the figure.

The mysterious figure stood in front of you and the male who was holding you. This figure was dressed entirely in white robes with a red belt, very similiar to what your carrier was wearing, which somewhat confused you.

"Do I have the pleasure in talking to Ezio Auditore?"

Ezio, the figure who was holding you, retracted his hidden blade before looking suspiciously at the figure.

"Si. But you have not told me who you are..."

The figure placed a hand on his chest and lowered his head slightly.

"Forgive me. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. I have heard news of another assassin within this vicinity, it is an honour to meet you, brother."

Ezio observed Altaïr closely. He noticed many knives upon the assassin's belt as well as a hidden blade on his hand. After recognising the equipment, Ezio then proceeded to lower his head and placed a hand across his chest whilst holding you in the other.

"Grazie, it is an honour to meet you too, brother."

You simply stared at Altaïr with a confused expression as his eyes met yours. He seemed like quite a serious man due to his constant angered expression he made at you but he acted harmlessly towards you and Ezio which was enough to allow you to trust him.

You pouted a bit, wanting Altaïr to smile, so you attempted to gain his attention by reaching your hand out. You gently wrapped your tiny hand around his finger and looked up at him, with a soft expression, earning a confused expression from the assassin.

"Forgive the curiosity, I was just trying to protect this child in case there are any Templars around. I believe she is a friend of mine who has been turned into an infant."

Altaïr looked up at Ezio as he spoke before looking back down at you with a more sympathetic expression.

"I understand. Perhaps I can assist? I have been trying to get answers to what is going on around here but so far, I have failed to do so."

You slowly moved your hand away from Altaïr's finger and soon started to suck on your thumb, not really understanding the conversation taking place. Ezio smiled down at you before observing the surrounding area.

"You may assist. But yes, it is odd... I look around this place but can only recognise the Rialto Bridge. There are many other buildings but I do not know where they are from..."

Altaïr nodded as he began to walk beside Ezio, his blade extended in case of any Templar soldiers.

"It is the same situation with myself, brother. I only recognise the tower over there. I believe it is from Acre, where I come from. Everything else is very... unfamiliar."

As the two assassins continued to walk through the unfamiliar streets, you soon looked ahead, noticing something strange. You noticed that another individual was close by and something about him made you feel uncomfortable. You proceeded to make a small cooing sound before pointing towards the figure.

Ezio and Altaïr, who both heard your noise, both looked down at you before looking in the direction of where you were pointing. Ezio was unaware of where you were pointing but Altaïr understood your concern and acted quickly to pull you and Ezio behind a nearby wall.

Ezio made a curious expression but soon kept quiet as Altaïr placed a finger to his lips. He nodded and peeked out from behind the wall, following Altaïr's method.

"So... where have these assassins been sighted?"

"I found the Italian assassin, Ezio Auditore. He was last seen in Venezia, near his family home."

"And the assassin from Acre?"

"No sign of him but we will keep looking."

Ezio and Altaïr gave each other stern expressions as they observed the leader of the Templars. You looked ahead at the figure but soon started to feel uncomfortable in Ezio's arms. You wriggled around and Ezio looked down at you, holding you in a different position.

"Very well. Report back to me once you have found out more information. May the father of understanding guide us..."

"May the father of understanding guide us."

Ezio and Altaïr watched as members of the Templars began to spread around the street. One Templar in particular kept his hands behind his back before observing his surroundings.

From a distance you could see that the Templar in question wore a distinctive pirate-like hat. He also wore a long waistcoat with black trousers, a pair of long brown boots and a black and gold lined cape. His hair was tied back as you caught a glimpse of his blue/brown eyes.

Upon closer inspection, the Templar's face looked quite polite yet sophisticated so you had gained a slight curiosity for the man. Your now much shorter attention span made you completely forget that he was a Templar so with that you started to once again wriggle around in Ezio's arms, attempting to break free.

Ezio soon struggled with your wriggling and knelt down before placing you onto the ground. He sighed in frustration and turned back to Altaïr.


	2. Part 2

"I believe we are being followed now, brother. We had better be careful..."

Once you were free from Ezio's grasp, you began to crawl quickly towards the Templar. Altaïr pointed to you, trying not to make a loud sound, which would attract the Templar. Ezio turned around and gasped as he noticed you crawling towards the male.

Once you got close to the Templar, you grabbed a hold of his trouser leg, pulling on it gently. The Templar gasped and looks down at you with a stern expression. You looked up at him in fear but soon noticed the Templar sigh in relief before looking around. He noticed that there were no other Templars around and soon picked you up, holding you in his arms.

"Where on earth did you come from, little one?"

Ezio and Altaïr noticed the Templar pick you up and both ran towards the male, hidden blades out and ready to attack. The Templar held you in one hand and unsheathed his sword with the other in a defensive manner. You had a feeling that this man was merely protecting himself but you were still worried about the safety of the assassins. You reached your arm out to Ezio and Altaïr, making a little pleading sound.

Ezio and Altaïr stopped in their tracks and soon watched, curiously, as the Templar looked down at you before sheathing his sword away. He knew that the two men were assassins yet he did not attack because of your presence.

"I assume that this child belongs to one of you two?"

The two assassins looked at one another in confusion, noticing that the Templar did not recognise their assassin robes. Altaïr cautiously stepped forward before taking you from the Templar and retracted his hidden blade, Ezio following.

"This child does not belong to either of us. We are merely taking care of it."

You curiously looked up at Altaïr before looking over to the Templar.

"I see. Forgive me for my behaviour just then, I have been a little on edge."

Ezio and Altaïr gave the Templar an untrustworthy expression, thinking that he was planning an attack. They soon watched as the Templar leaned in close and whispered.

"I know that our kinds do not see end to end but I will let you both off, just this once."

Ezio walked forward and makes a confused expression as he checked to see that you were alright.

"Prego?"

The Templar looked down at you and gave you a hint of a smile before looking back up at Ezio and Altaïr.

"It is against my duty to harm either of you when there is an infant present so you both got lucky this time."

Ezio gave the Templar a curious yet angered expression.

"I was under the assumption that Templars do not show mercy."

"Well, I am shall we say... different to other Templars. This child is too young to cause any harm therefore I will show mercy."

You looked up at the Templar and smiled a little, noticing his soft eyes looking down at you. He soon laid a hand on your head and made a curious expression before taking you out of Altaïr's arms and observing you closely. You let out a small squealing sound as you noticed that the majority of your clothes were wrapped around you, leaving you somewhat exposed when the Templar picked you up.

The Templar averted his gaze as he had forgotten to pick you up within your clothing before clearing his throat in an awkward manner.

"Well... this child is definitely a girl. She seems alright but may I suggest that you get her some clothing? Perhaps something to cover her dignity as well?"

Even though you were just an infant, you couldn't help but let out a small whine, feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"Oh, forgive me... Haytham Kenway at your service. If you so incline, I can assist you. Your names are Altaïr and Ezio, are they not?"

Ezio reluctantly held out his hand and shook the other male's.

"Yes... and you can help but we will be keeping an eye on you."

Altaïr nodded as he walked alongside Ezio and Haytham, holding you close to him. You soon started to feel hungry and placed a hand onto your belly. Being trained as an assassin, you were used to feeling hungry a lot of the time but normally you would steal a bit of food to eat, usually a bowl of rice.

But now that you were an infant, you found the need to eat much stronger. You kept your composure for as long as you could, trying not to sniff the air whilst being carried around a market.

Haytham walked with his hands behind his back, observing the many stalls that were around. Some were filled with fruits and vegetables, others were selling meat and fish as well as one which sold clothing. Ezio soon noticed and walked over to the clothing stall, smirking a bit.

"Bene, I can buy some beautiful clothing for you, (Y/n)."

Whilst Ezio was talking to the shopsperson, you found yourself admiring the surroundings. You whined hungrily as you noticed the food on display and nuzzled yourself into Altaïr's chest.

Altaïr looked down at you and felt a small blush appear on his cheeks as he cleared his throat and held you closer to him. He was not normally a very compassionate man in front of others but he couldn't help but feel sorry for your situation, since he himself was an orphan just like you.

After a few minutes, you couldn't take it anymore. The sights and smells of the food was driving your stomach crazy! Altaïr heard you whining quietly and walked over to Haytham, unsure about what to do.

"I do not know what is wrong with her."

Haytham pondered for a second as he looked down at you. He saw tears appearing in your eyes and then turned to look at a nearby stall which was selling fresh milk.

"She may be hungry. We will need to procure some milk for her but we do not have anything to put it into."

Altaïr nodded and handed you to Haytham.

"I shall help Ezio get more supplies. Maybe I will find something to pour the milk into..."

Haytham stood in place, holding you in his arms. He looked down at you, giving you a soft smile before looking up at a nearby window.

"I suppose I could always steal a bottle, I'm sure they would not miss it."

You soon let out a little giggling sound as Haytham climbed up the wall with one hand. He looked down and let out a small chuckle whilst holding you in his other hand.

Haytham climbed into the window and dropped to the ground, observing the surrounding area. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up a bottle which was on it.

"I think this shall suffice. Let us see if the other two have retrieved the milk..."

You simply smiled in agreement and looked out of the window as Haytham stood on the window sill. Despite being an assassin, you were always a bit uneasy when it came to heights. So, as if on instinct, you clung onto Haytham's shirt and hid your face in his clothing.

"Do not worry, I will not drop you, my dear."


	3. Part 3

He sensed your fear and held you closer to him as he jumped down to the ground of the building. He then looked around and soon noticed Ezio and Altaïr walking towards his direction. They reach him before looking down at you, making sure that you were safe.

"I managed to retrieve a bottle. Were you successful in retrieving the milk?"

"Si. We had better prepare it before she starves."

"I suggest that we go back to the house I was in, it seems to have been empty for a long time."

Altaïr nodded before following Ezio and Haytham up into the building that Haytham retrieved the bottle from. You soon looked over, noticing Ezio making up the bottle for you. Altaïr, meanwhile, was preparing the clothes that Ezio had brought for you.

"Is (Y/n) alright?"

Haytham, who was sat in a chair holding you, looked down and noticed your (e/c) eyes. He smiled softly but soon noticed you scrunching your face up, about to cry. He anxiously looked up at Ezio.

"She is fine at the moment but I think that her hunger is getting stronger."

Ezio nodded as he finished preparing the milk. He handed the bottle to Haytham and watched as Haytham cradled you in his arms before holding the bottle near your mouth. You instinctively began to drink from the bottle, holding onto it with your tiny hands.

Altaïr watched closely as Haytham moved you into a more comfortable position.

"You seem to know a great deal about children."

Haytham, who felt both flattered and upset about the comment, simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you have any children of your own, per chance?"

Haytham felt quite uncomfortable by the question and let out a small sigh before speaking.

"I have a son named Connor. But, we do not see eye to eye. He is an assassin and I am a Templar, our intentions are not the same."

Ezio and Altaïr felt sympathetic towards Haytham and decided to not ask any more questions about Connor.

"I know it may seem like an odd occurrence but the truth is I did not know about Connor until he was older. Still, I wish there was a way in which he and I could get along. And I hope that I can do better with this young child... at least until she turns back into an adult, of course."

You looked up at Haytham as you finished drinking from the bottle and make a somewhat sympathetic expression. He looked down at you and soon placed the bottle onto the side table before laying you on his shoulder. He gently rubbed and patted your back, attempting to make you burp.

You felt somewhat ashamed to do such a thing in front of three gentlemen but since you were now an infant, you couldn't really stop yourself. You embarrassingly let out a small burp before being handed back over to Ezio.

"That should suffice her hunger for a while."

Ezio chuckled softly as he laid you onto a sofa which was nearby. You looked up at him in confusion but soon let out another squeal as you realised that he was attempting to dress you in the clothing that he had purchased earlier.

You felt a bit shy as both Haytham and Altaïr were watching too so you attempted to cover your face with your tiny hands. Both Haytham and Ezio let out a small chuckle as they looked at each other before looking down at you. You noticed a subtle smile appeared on Altaïr's face, which caused you to smile in return.

"Do not worry, I will get you into these clothes, piccina."

A few minutes later you let out a small cooing sound as you noticed that you were now wearing a crimson-coloured dress as well as a diaper to keep you clean.

"There you go."

You looked down at the dress you were wearing and smiled widely. You had never seen a dress so beautiful before and you wanted to thank Ezio for buying it for you. You tried to speak but you soon make an embarrassed expression as you just let out a squeaking sound instead.

Ezio and Haytham chuckled once again as they knelt down beside you.

"Are you trying to talk to us, piccina?"

You felt more embarrassed as you were unable to answer the question so you simply began to sob, helplessly. As you sobbed, you felt completely vulnerable compared to your usual assassin-self. Altaïr gently picked you up, by instinct, and held you on his shoulder, attempting to comfort you.

"What is the matter with her?"

"I sense that (Y/n) is upset because she is unable to talk. She is normally quite a strong and independent assassin. But of course, now that she is an infant, she does not feel this way."

\----------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours of sobbing and crying, Altaïr, Ezio and Haytham all shared a collective sigh of relief as you finally started to relax. After being passed around the three males, you eventually ended up falling asleep in Haytham's arms. Ezio yawned a bit as he looked outside, noticing that it was dark and the moon was out. Haytham noticed Ezio yawn and Altaïr dipping his head in exhaustion and soon looked down at a nearby clock.

"Perhaps it is time for us to retire?"

Ezio and Altaïr quickly regained their focus and both nodded their heads, pretending to be fully awake. Haytham chuckled softly as he watched the younger males already starting to drift off. Being older than the other males, Haytham was much more used to staying awake for longer so he was given the responsibility of watching you as you slept.

An hour had passed since Altaïr and Ezio had began to fall asleep and Haytham watched as they slept, soundlessly. Ezio was sat on the sofa with his hood down, his arm on the armrest and his cheek leaning against his hand. Altaïr was sat next to Ezio on the sofa, his hood up and his body, unknowingly, leaning against Ezio's back. His arms were down in his lap, casually.

Haytham smiled from the somewhat innocent display of the assassins and looked outside before standing up and sitting down on the sofa on the right hand side of Altaïr. He rested his head against the pillow behind him and soon gave up on staying awake before eventually falling asleep too.

As Haytham held you close, you soon feel Altaïr turn over in his sleep. He gently yet unknowingly placed a hand on your head. This action woke you up slowly, causing your (e/c) eyes to look up at him. You smiled a little but soon felt the need to sleep overwhelm you.

You attempted to keep your eyes open but pretty soon you dropped off and leaned your head against Altaïr's hand whilst holding onto Haytham and facing towards Ezio.

You may have never met your parents but you knew that you felt right at home with these three men. To you, they were your family.


End file.
